Un voeu
by hp-drago
Summary: Major Jasper Whitlock ; Un vœu ; Une année humaine ; Une rencontre ; Bella Swan ; Amour ; Un choix ; 2 ans plus tard ; Vampire ; Humaine ; Retrouvailles. Déplacée
1. Chapter 1

« Major Jasper Whitlock » « Un voeu » « Une année humaine » « Une rencontre » « Bella Swan » « Amour » « Un choix » « 2 ans plus tard » « Vampire » « Humaine » « Retrouvailles »

**Résumé** : Jasper fait un vœu, celui de devenir humain pendant une année. Il rencontre Bella. A la fin de cette année, il doit faire un choix, soit il reste humain avec elle, soit il redevient vampire. Il choisi la deuxième proposition. Il revoit Bella 2 ans plus tard mais sa vie a complètement changé.

Me re voila avec une nouvelle histoire ! Mais cette fois, j'innove ! C'est un **Jasper** et **Bella **! Je voulais changer un peu de Bella et Edward pour le plus grand plaisir de certaines personnes !

**Disclamer** : Tout à Stephenie Meyer.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV JASPER<strong>

Je la trouve enfin, je l'avais cherché plusieurs mois, elle n'est pas facile à trouver ou disons plutôt qu'elle ne se laisse trouver que parce qu'elle le veut. Très peu de personne l'on vu et leur vie est complètement bouleversée.

- Major Jasper Whitlock.

- Et que puis je pour vous ? demande la femme en face de moi

- C'est vrai, ce que l'on raconte sur vous ?

- On raconte beaucoup de chose sur moi, il va falloir être plus précis.

- Que vous pouvez exaucer un vœu ?

- C'est exact, me répond elle. Et je suppose que tu en souhaites un ?

Le regard de cette femme me fait froid dans le dos mais je ne peux pas faire demi tour, j'ai suffisamment cherché avant de la trouver mais part dessus tout je veux ce vœu.

Cela peut passer pour un caprice mais il n'en est rien.

Je veux lui répondre que je suis venu pour prendre le thé mais la vexer n'était pas le but. Après tout elle détient mon avenir dans ses mains et jouer avec le feu n'est pas ce que je préfère. J'avais aimé cela mais plus maintenant.

- Je ne bois pas de thé, répond t' elle neutre.

- Moi non plus.

Elle me fixe amusée. Je n'étais pas un ancien combattant pour rien, je ne me laisse pas faire, sauf Alice qui me manipulait je voulais m'éloigner aussi à cause de cela, ne pouvant plus vivre cette vie bien rangée, j'ai besoin d'action et de changement. J'aurai pu rejoindre Peter et Charlotte mais tenir la chandelle n'est pas mon passe temps favori. Non, je veux autre chose, j'espère que cette femme pourrait me l'apporter.

- Tu es à la fois indécis mais aussi déterminé. Cela est bizarre, commente t' elle. Mais je pourrais t'apporter ce que tu veux.

Je m'efforce de ne pas trop y penser devant elle, je sais ce que je veux, alors je lui avais annoncé.

- Je veux une année en humain, dis je sur de moi.

- En es tu vraiment sur ? Une fois fait tu n'auras plus le choix. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible, alors soit sur.

J'acquiesce. J'avais passé des mois à peser le pour et le contre. Je n'ai jamais autant réfléchi pour prendre une décision comme celle là. Il faut dire que ce n'est n'importe quoi non plus.

- Je suis sur, affirmais je en hochant la tête

- Tu n'auras aucun contact avec ta famille, ils ne seront pas ou tu es, sauf s'ils te trouvent, explique elle

J'acquiesce, encore. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me trouvent, je veux être juste moi. Me recentrer sur moi. Être juste avec moi. Sans qu'il y est quelqu'un pour lire dans mes pensées, quelqu'un qui commente mon avenir et me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Je ne veux plus de vie cadrée mais des surprises. Et surtout je veux aussi faire un break avec mon don, les émotions de ma famille me rende dingue, parfois.

- Tu as de bonnes intentions, commente t' elle. Il est bien de faire des choses pour soit.

Elle me fixe, m' étudiant. Je n'aime guère cela mais elle est maitre de la situation.

- Tu te doutes que ta vie va changer complètement ? me dit elle mystérieuse

Je voulais l'interrompre pour lui dire que cela m'importe peut mais elle me fait taire d'un geste de la main.

- Que toute ton éternité en sera bouleversée, continue elle comme si elle sait ce qui va se passer. Oui je sais ce qui va se passer. TOUT ce qu'il va t'arriver, dit la sorcière. Je sais aussi que tu finiras par me remercier, rigole t' elle.

Rire que je ne partage pas.

Je suis septique mais je suis là et j'y reste. Je peux lui demander ce qui va m'arriver mais je doute d'obtenir une réponse.

- Effectivement, je ne te dirais rien puis tu veux des surprises, non ? me demande t' elle amusée

Je sens que la situation commence à m'échapper mais je me force, sans vraiment le faire, à répondre.

- Oui.

- Parfait, dit elle un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Tu vas être servi.

Elle s'approche de moi, toujours ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

- Que ton vœu soit exhaussé ! murmure t' elle d'une voix charmeuse en me caressant la joue.

Je me sens bizarre, ce n'est pas douloureux comme la transformation en vampire mais ce n 'est pas non plus agréable, je sens les changements qui s'opèrent en moi, mes sens redeviennent humain, je vois moins bien, j'entends presque plus rien - comparé à ma vie de vampire -, ma température remonte, il m'est indispensable de respirer, j'ai même senti le premier battement de mon cœur, et par dessus tout je ne ressens plus les émotions, je suppose que mon charisme reste présent, normalement. Je l'avais humain, il doit être toujours là ?

- Satisfait ? demande t' elle amusée

- Je suppose, dis je incertain.

Ma voix humaine m'a surpris mais je me doute que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises.

Je l'avais voulu, et maintenant je suis servi.

Toujours avec son sourire amusé elle m'a tendu un miroir.

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? hurlais je

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Enfin si ca vous plait ? **

**Bonnes ou mauvaises critiques ? **

**Je vais m'enterrer dans un trou ou je continue d'écrire ?**

**BiZOus biZOus**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimées sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site (** qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs** ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les moeurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, **vous avez 5 moyens pour recevoir les news postées sur le site**. Un forum est même créé.

Merci

**le lien de ma page auteur se trouve sur mon profil, **où toutes mes fictions y sont.**  
><strong>

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
